Let Me Sign
by VidiaBlue1197
Summary: This story takes place when Edward and Bella think that Bella is pregnant. Stephenie Meyer wrote Jacobs pov, and so this is Edward's pov when he brings her back to Forks...read it, review it, love it :


_This is during Breaking Dawn when Stephenie Meyer wrote Jacob's POV. I wanted all the Edward fans to see my side of the story of what I think should of happened when Edward took Bella back home to Forks. I am starting right when Edward leaves to go hunt, and then he comes back to find a sick Bella...(chapter 7,Unexpected in Breaking Dawn) **I OWN NOTHING!!!**_ but I would like to own Edward:)***the title is an actual song by Robert Pattinson, who I adore!!! Go to my profile and see the link***

**EDWARD:**

I had to leave...the burning in my throat was unbearable, and with Bella here, it wasn't making it any better. I left a note and addressed it to _Mrs. Cullen_.

_I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and I will be here when you wake again. I love you._

I closed the front door gently, so I wouldn't wake Bella, and took the boat to the mainland. I would think I would cause attention if I was running on water, so I tried to act normal, but put the boat on full speed. I made it to the mainland in about 20 minutes, and went straight to the forest. _I wonder what Bella is doing_ I thought to myself as I drank the blood of a jaguar **(and yes, they are actually in Brazilian rainforests)**. I had a few more to feast on and then headed off back to Bella.

I looked at my watch, and realized I had been gone for about 2 hours, so Bella had probably not waken up. But who knows, and then I immediately thought of Alice. I missed her, and my family. I kinda missed Rosalie's attitude. I hooked the boat up to the dock, and heard the TV on, and Bella's steady breathing. I opened the door, and found Bella sleeping on the coach, in her blue tank top and black silk shorts. I walked over to her and laid down next to her, and wound my arms around her waist.

She woke up about a half an hour and I immediately thought that I had waken her up so I said "I'm sorry" I put my hand on her hot forehead "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

All she said in response was "Excuse me!"while she pried my arms from her.

"Bella?" She ran from the living room to the bedroom bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth. I was right behind her and then she knelt to the ground and she vomited into the toilet. "Bella? Whats wrong?" I felt stupid when those words left my mouth, she was obviously sick and all I did was stand there. So I pulled her long hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Damn rancid chicken" she groaned.

"Are you alright?" _Again with the stupidity Edward _I thought to myself.

"Fine" she said catching her breath "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away." she motioned with her hand.

"Not likely Bella" I refused

"Go away" she moaned as she stood up to brush her teeth, weakly shoving me to move.

When she was done with her human moment, I carried her to the Blue room bed. I wrapped my arms around her to cool her down.

"Food poisoning?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites at first." she explained

I put my freezing hand on her warm forehead "How do you feel now?" I asked

"Pretty normal. A little hungry actually"

I wanted to wait for a while before she ate anything, so after an hour, she kept down a glass of water, before I made two eggs for her.

I put the TV on CNN so she could take her mind off of being sick. She laid down across my lap, lazily.

She twisted around to kiss me, and then clamped her hand over her mouth and ran into the kitchen to the sink.

I held her hair again, "Maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor" I suggested as she walked away, to retreat to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She closed the door obviously wanting to be alone, so I sat on the bed. I heard rustling and then.....silence. I walked over to the bathroom door and gently knocked on the door. "Are you well?...Did you get sick again?"

"Yes and no." She replied in a small voice

"Bella? Can I please come in?" I asked worriedly

"O...kay?"

I opened the door to find Bella on the ground next to the suitcase. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her forehead for the 3rd time today. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" she whispered to me.

"Seventeen...Bella what is it?"

She started counting again, thinking to herself, which always drove me crazy. She stopped, but then resumed counting again.

"Bella!" I whispered harshly "I'm losing my mind over here!"

She reached into the suit case and pulled out a box of tampons. I started at her waiting for her to answer, when she didn't I said "What? Are you trying to pass off the illness as PMS?"

"No" she croaked "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late."

I froze...she couldn't...be...be...

"I don't think that I have food poisoning." she informed

I kept completely still. I couldn't move, I was in shock.

"The dreams, sleeping so much, the crying, all that food. Oh. Oh . _**Oh!**_"

I don't think that I have ever heard of a vampire going into shock. But I think that it's possible.

Bella jumped off the floor and pushed her shirt up to reveal a small bump that _was_ her stomach. "Impossible" she whispered. She twisted her torso back and forth and ran her fingers over it. "Impossible" she repeated. I on the other hand, was just sitting on the floor, in shock, while my wife was stressed about her could-be-pregnancy. I heard my phone ringing from my pocket, both of us did nothing. Bella got annoying by the phone ringing, so she knelt down beside me and patted me down to find the phone. She found the ringing object and answered it. I heard Alice answer on the other line.

"Hi Alice" Bella said in a calm voice

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?"

"He is. Is there a problem?"

"I'm not...one hundred percent...sure..."

"Is Edward alright? Why didn't he answer the phone?"

"I'm not sure"

"Bella, whats going on? I just saw-"

"What did you see?"

…..."Here's Carlisle,"

"Bella? It's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I-- I'm a little worried about Edward....Can vampires go into shock?

"Has he been harmed?" he said urgently

"No, no. Just taken by surprise."

"I don't understand Bella"

"I think...well, I think that...maybe...I might be" pause "Pregnant."

Her hand flew to her stomach again and then I heard Carlisle sigh and say "When was the last day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Sixteen days before the wedding"

"How do you feel?"

"Weird....This is going to sound crazy, look, I know that it's way to early for any of this. Maybe I _am_ crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and cry and throwing up and...and...I swear something just _moved _inside me just now." she explained

She got my full attention then and I out my hand out to get the phone from her. "Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you"

"Put him on" Carlisle instructed

Bella gave me the phone and then I pressed it to my ear.

"Is it possible?" I asked

"Yes Edward." he replied

"And Bella?" I said as I wrapped my free arm around her.

"She told me all the symptoms of pregnancy Edward. I'm just worried about how this is going to turn out. Just call the airport and come back home so I can evaluate her, can you do that?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

I took the phone from my ear, ended the call and then I dialed the airport's number.

"What did Carlisle say?" Bella asked

"He thinks your pregnant." I answered monotonously

I felt Bella shudder as she said "Who are you calling now?"

"The airport. We're going home."

**a/n I hope you guys like it :) im going to do LOTZ more chapters, feel free to IM me or sumthin, **

**read it, review it, love it :)**

_**suz**_


End file.
